Would You Rather?
by Abcdy
Summary: The Gaang gets bored on a trip through the Fire Nation, and Sokka suggests they play the classic game of 'Would You Rather' Random questions are asked, awkward things happen...T for safety... Hiatus
1. And So We Begin

**Hey, this is me again, and I got this idea for a story when I was watching 3 nonstop hours of Avatar. That's what I do on my rainy weekends. It's a one-shot, so yeah.**

**Pairings: Kataang, and some Tokka…**

--

As Aang trudged through the barren wastelands, common in this part of the Fire Nation, he wished he could take his glider, and fly up and away from the extreme heat. Wiping sweat from his brow, he looked over at Katara, who looked almost as overheated as he felt.

"I'm thirsty!" Sokka whined to no one in particular. Katara sighed.

"Sokka, you _do_ realize that we all are thirsty, right?" She looked over at her brother, and shook her head when she saw him shake his. "Sokka, I know you're thirsty, but I have to save my water for bending."

Sokka sighed and didn't say anything about the water situation after that, but started on a different topic. "Let's play 'Would You Rather'!" He exclaimed after a few moments of deep concentration.

"I'm in!" Aang smiled, all thoughts of water forgotten.

"As long as Snoozles doesn't ruin the game, I'm in, too." Toph "looked" over at Katara. "How about you, Sugar Queen? You playing? Or are you too scared I'd give you an embarrassing question?"

Katara looked angry for a moment, but regained her composure. "Sure, _Toph,_ but we'll see who gets embarrassed first." A mischievous smile crept onto the water bender's face.

"Ok, I'll start!" Sokka smiled a smile so big, it looked as if he had found some cactus juice. "Katara-" He shot a dangerous glance at his sister. "I'll start out easy for you, being the gentleman I am and all…" Katara snorted.

"Haha, you? A _gentleman?_ That's a good one Sokka." She replied and her and Toph snickered.

"Anyways-" Sokka continued loudly. "Would you rather marry King Bumi, or…" He thought for a minute. "ZUKO?!" He screamed at Katara.

"Um, Sokka, why are you screaming at me?"

"Oh, um to add some drama." He answered, much to the amusement of Toph.

"What's so funny?!" He whirled on the earth bender, who shrugged.

"I just think there's enough drama here without your "added drama"." She chuckled to herself.

"So Katara, what's your answer?" Aang asked Katara. Katara silently wished the avatar hadn't taken that moment to talk.

She flushed a deep scarlet. "Um, I'd have to say Zuko."

"WHAT?!" Sokka fell over in shock.

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Katara glared at Sokka, who was trying to get up by holding a very pink Toph's hands. She dismissed this and continued. "Ahem, I would marry Zuko because Bumi's too old. I mean he's like over 100 years old, no offense Aang, but he looks it, and you don't."

Aang nodded silently. Toph sensed he was uncomfortable, so she spoke before it got awkward. "So, Sugar Queen, it's your turn to ask the question."

Katara grinned evilly, and everyone but Toph looked scared.

"I'll assume that Sugar Queen did something scary, right? Seeing as I cant see her." Sokka confirmed this and Toph sighed. "Could we get on with the game?" She asked impatiently.

"Ok. Aang-" The airbender flinched. "Um, would you rather ask out Toph or Sokka?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

Aang tugged at his collar. "Um…" He flushed. "Toph, cause she's a girl, and Sokka's a guy, and I'm not into guys." He finished lamely. There was a few seconds of silence, and everyone laughed, except for Aang, who declared that he was going to ask his question now. "Toph, would you rather, um, swim, or fly?"

She puzzled this for a moment. "Fly." She stated simply. "Because the only time I was in water…it wasn't fun." She shuddered, remembering almost drowning, and kissing Suki because she thought she was Sokka. "Anyways, Sugar Queen. Would you rather eat a bowl of sand, or eat those fish from Dock?" Katara shuddered. The mutated fish had looked and smelt pretty gross.

"Um, eat the sand, because its not mutated from polluted water." She thought for a minute. "Sokka. Would you rather run around our tribe naked or kiss Toph?" Sokka started dumbfounded at Katara, who had thought up the question. Toph, meanwhile had turned a vibrant shade of red, and had hid behind Appa.

"I would definitely kiss Toph." He scratched his chin. "I don't think the tribe members need to be blinded. Anyways, where _is_ Toph?" He asked, and the blushing earth bender stepped out from behind Appa.

"Here." She mumbled. She ran to catch up to the rest of the "Gaang", and accidentally stumbled into Sokka, both of whom turned a few shades of pink.

"So are we still playing?" Aang asked anxiously. "I wanna ask another question."

Sokka shook his head. "Aang, you have to wait until someone asks you a question….AANG!" Aang flinched when Sokka suddenly screamed.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously, regretting his previous comment.

--

**Haha, sorry…cliffhanger. I hate these, but I want to know if I should continue. Is it good, bad, or none of the above? Leave your opinion please.**


	2. The Conclusion

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I bring you this chapter…hopefully its better than the last…**

--

"So Aang, would you rather go through the Cave of Two Lovers again exactly as it happened before, or use the ladies room in a public place?" Sokka asked with a mischievous look at Aang. Of course, Sokka had no clue what had happened in the cave, all he knew was that Katara and Aang had come out of it looking smiley and blushing.

"Is there a third option?" He asked sheepishly. Katara turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Oh, the third option is to die, or would you rather kiss me?" She stared down an increasingly red Aang.

"WHAT?!" Sokka exclaimed, but Toph punched his arm.

"Let them continue, its funny." Sokka nodded, and quickly stopped talking.

"No, I never meant it like that, Katara." Aang tried to console the fuming waterbender.

"Well what _did_ you mean?" She asked, anger detectable in her voice.

Toph whispered into Sokka's ear, "I think there's going to be some kind of confession, but the question is, who will cave first?"

"My sister, definitely. Remember the time you and her were in a huge fight over the gambling? She caved quickly." Toph shook her head.

"Nah, Twinkletoes will cave first. He's too nice sometimes, it's definitely him." She "looked" at Sokka. "So you still think its Sugar Queen that's gonna cave first?" Sokka nodded. "Well let's make this interesting, shall we? How about the loser has to perform any tasks that the winner tells them to do. Sound good to you, Snoozles?"

"Hey, why not? I can't wait to boss you around!" Sokka clapped, and the still feuding Aang and Katara glared back at him. "Ahem, sorry, I just saw a mosquito." Katara rolled her eyes and turned to Aang.

"You are such a jerk! Why don't you tell me what you meant?" She asked Aang impatiently. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

"I….I can't." He looked down at his shoes, which were kicking a small stone out of embarrassment.

"Oh really? Why is that?" She narrowed her eyes. Toph nudged Sokka, who was standing there with his mouth wide open. Toph smiled triumphantly, and Sokka shook his head.

"Because, I think it would ruin our friendship." He said guiltily. Katara's gaze softened. She walked over to Aang, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her deep blue eyes.

"Aang, you do know that you can tell me anything, right? Nothing could ruin our friendship." She gently reminded him but he shook his head.

"This could." He sighed.

There was an awkward silence until Sokka yelled impatiently, "Come on! Say something!" He yelled impatiently. Katara whirled around.

"Sokka, be quiet, something's bothering Aang, and if he doesn't want to talk about it, that's ok." Katara glared at her brother before being interrupted by Toph.

"Snoozles here was placing a bet on you two." Toph calmly stated. Katara froze.

"What?" She asked the blind earth bender.

Toph sighed. "He said that you'd be the first to say it."

"Say what, might I ask?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. Hands on her hips, she turned to Sokka, who flinched from her glare, and hid behind Toph.

"He said you'd tell Aang that you love him before he told you." Toph shrugged. "I highly disapproved." She said innocently.

"WHAT?!" Katara took water out of her water bending sack, and whipped it dangerously close to Sokka.

Aang stepped between Sokka and Katara. "Stop, this is silly. Katara, I _do_ love you, and to answer your question Sokka, I would rather go through the cave again." He looked over at Katara who smiled. Both walked forward until they were in an embrace.

"Haha, Snoozles, I won. Time for your torture." Toph whispered in Sokka's ear. Sokka groaned, and nodded. "First-" A slight blush came upon Toph's cheeks. "I want a piggy back."

"Um, sure. Why not?" A confused Sokka put Toph on his back. He didn't expect that she weighed as much as she did, and he teetered dangerously to the right, until he fell over. When the dust settled, he realized he was laying on top of Toph. He felt his face burn.

Just as the dust was settling, Katara and Aang stopped hugging, and they turned to see Toph and Sokka. Both of their jaws dropped.

"It's not what you think!" Sokka and Toph cried in unison. Aang chuckled, and Katara giggled, as they helped the two up, and continued on their journey.

--

**That's all I had planned for this story. I'm not too good at writing in chapters. I hope this chapter was as good as the last, and I tried to put in as much Kataang and Tokka as I could. As always, review please!**


End file.
